A Very Important Question
by Praetor of Rome
Summary: Piper and Jason find a unique way to address the fact that they really don't know each other as well as they'd like. Written for PJO Ship Weeks.


**My plan is to get the Caleo and Percabeth pieces up by the end of tomorrow. I also have a couple other pieces I'm trying to churn out this weekend before BoO. And you can look forward to a special fanfic on Blood of Olympus day! Basically, I'm definitely trying to crack down on the writing because I have so little time to actually produce content before it probably becomes AU. I do have a ton of other ideas that may or may not end up getting written and posted eventually, depending on how much BoO squashes them and where my inspiration goes after the book comes out. **

**Four more days. Canyoubelieveit!?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO/HoO. **

* * *

><p>It was kind of the elephant in the room, but between quests and war councils to nail out the master plan for building the Argo II, Piper never felt like there was a good moment to really sit down and talk about <em>the thing <em>with Jason.

Meaning the whole "I-have-tons-of-fake-memories-of-spending-time-with-you-but-in-reality-we've-only-known-each-other-for-a-couple-of-weeks" thing.

It was a Thursday when she figured they could take a walk in that relaxed period after campfire and before lights out. When the campers started drifting off in twos and threes, she nudged his shoulder.

"Mind if we head down behind the cabins for a bit?" Piper smiled.

"Um, sure." Jason yawned.

She frowned. "On second thought, maybe you should head to bed."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Did Annabeth corner for another hour to discuss what memories have come back?" Piper raised her eyebrows.

"Sort of. Yes."

Piper sighed. Much as she liked Annabeth, she might need to have a word with her about if it was really necessary to start building a profile of the Roman camp as soon as possible.

"Let's just call it quits for the night," she said, and he nodded, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, the Leo machine is always supreme." Leo stretched his arms out in front, grinning at the kayak. One-person kayaks were a new addition to the boating options, so naturally Leo had promptly challenged Jason and Piper to a race.<p>

"Leo." Jason sounded like he was trying not to laugh. "Do you know how to kayak?"

Leo looked offended, and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Let's get this show on the road." She started dragging the one kayak towards the water, and Leo followed suit, grumbling.

It was nice for the three of them to have some genuine down time, but she was also frustrated – there was this subtle distance between her and Jason that wasn't being addressed.

_Tonight, _Piper decided as Leo tripped, splashing into the water. "_Or tomorrow at the latest."_

* * *

><p>Finally, <em>finally <em>Piper got the chance to corner Jason after her archery practice the next day. She walked with the rest of Aphrodite back to the cabin before catching sight of Jason plodding back towards Cabin One.

"Hey." Piper jogged over. "Where are you coming from?"

"Climbing wall." He grinned. "I swear it's rigged. It was pretty easy to start out with and then…" Jason shook his head. "Now the lava's just out to get me."

"Don't you be talking Mr. I-Can-Fly. And Leo with his fire immunity – seriously, I'm the one that's in danger of dying an early death from that wall." She flashed a smile. "Where are you off too now?"

He shrugged. "Just cleaning up before dinner."

She chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Do you have ten minutes to talk, then?"

Jason crossed his arms. "What's up?"

"Nothing earthshattering, just… we haven't really discussed the fact that I sort of…" She swallowed. "…have months' worth of memories that don't exist."

"Oh." His smile slipped away.

Piper took a deep breath. "I know there's something between us and I like it. A lot. But I'd also like to get to know you better, if that isn't too weird to say? Because in all reality I met you three weeks ago." Breath out. She shifted from foot to foot, slightly uncomfortable but also feeling like a weight had been lifted from her chest.

To her surprise, Jason smiled.

"You know," he said. "I've kind of been thinking something similar."

A wave of relief washed over for her, and Piper held out her hand. "How 'bout we go for a walk then?"

"Sure."

They walked in silence for a few moments before Jason picked up the conversation.

"There's been something I've been really wanted to ask you…don't laugh." He ducked his head. "It's kind of silly."

"Silly's fine," she shrugged.

"Okay, so…what's your favorite color?"

"Seriously?"

"I said don't laugh!"

"I'm not." But a slow smile was spreading across her face. Maybe that's what she felt had been missing all along. The stupid little details, like foods and seasons and if he preferred morning or night. The random stories that made up a person's life but never made big news.

"Green," she said. "I think. I like light blue, too."

Jason nodded thoughtfully.

She swung their hands. "You?"

He hesitated. "I've grown up around purple – at the other camp, that color is pretty much everywhere. So it kind of represents something for me. But I also like blue. Like a medium blue. It's a relaxing color."

It was Piper's turn to ponder the information. "Everywhere?"

"Sort of, yeah."

"Hmm. Interesting. Alright, what's your favorite food? No wait – worst food. Or worst experience with food."

"Aw, you're way more original," he laughed. "Maybe when I was tricked into eating old pizza."

"Really?"

"In my defense, it looked normal."

"Riight. So mine was when I ordered salad at this low-scale restaurant once. I had eaten about a third of it when I realized there was a dead cricket in the middle. Staring up at me."

"Ugh, yuck!"

"I know," Piper shuddered. "Eleven year old me was traumatized. Your turn."

"So this is…a thing now?" he asked. "Asking random questions?"

"If you like." She tilted her head, meeting his eyes.

"I like." He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. Piper blushed.

"Just so you know," she added. "You better be keeping track because there'll be a pop quiz tomorrow."

Jason rolled his eyes, and they both laughed.


End file.
